Faye the Fairy
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Faye had new and odd love for fairies and longs to become one, but lets face, even she knows it's a bit odd, but what if she's right?
1. Chapter 1

Faye loved fairies, their origin and there existence fascinated her, she loved believing fairies existed as much as her luck at winning big in the casinos or becoming rich and leaving this hell whole ship. It made her feel nice thinking they were real and maybe she would see one someday. And what she liked thinking even more was thinking about her being a fairy, causing all sorts of mischief other than the kind she does already. But she knew it was a stupid dream at the same time, and she never told anyone because, well, Spike and Jet, hell even Ed would laugh at her love and believe for fairies, so she read her little books on fairies in privacy.

Although one day, Faye found something amazing, she actually found a fairy, a kid one though, no older than fourteen and no bigger than her hand, with cute purple wings that resembled the wings of a dragon fly, but she dressed differently than the fairies depicted in one of Faye's books, she wore a T-shirt, jeans, convers like any other kid her age would wear. What was weirder is where she found it, she found in in the cargo hold camping out in a box she managed to open in the far corner where no one would find her. But the girl made to much noise and after a few moments or flying her little ass away from Faye, Faye caught her. Right now, Faye was on her bed with the small fairy, a smile of pure joy on her face while the fairy was agitated a bit, sitting Indian style on Faye's bed and an angry scowl on her face, not even looking at Faye, ok, so Faye's grip was a bit hard on her.

"An actual fairy?" Faye said happily, her hands together in pure happiness that she wasn't wrong. "Wow, this is so cool." The girl growled, inching herself away from Faye, Faye's smile vanished upon taking notice of her anger and said. "Oh come on, it's not like I meant to hurt you, I got so excited!" Faye exclaim, patting her head gently with the tip of her finger. The fairy gasped, a pushed her finger away, "I don't like being touched, in case you haven't noticed."

Faye retracted her head and sighed, "Sorry, so, what's your name?"

"May." The fairy said, May sighed, falling back with her legs still crossed and rolled around a bit, "And I was doing so well at hiding."

"I was wondering, aren't fairies good at hiding?" Faye asked, in most of her books, seeing a Fairy was rare, May sat up and nodded.

"Yeah, but I heard you guys were going to Mar's and I decided to hitch a ride a few weeks back, but I got comfortable and it got pretty funny watching you and the skinny fucker argue, not to mention I love teasing the skinny fucker."

Faye chuckled, "You mean Spike?"

"Yeah, that one." May was smiling now.

"So he knows your here?!" Faye asked, getting excided again, maybe Spike knew she was here but didn't tell anyone because it was even more laughable thinking someone like Spike would believe in fairies.

May grimaced, "Oh hell no, he saw me once but mistaken me for a motherfucking fly and tried to kill me." She yelled.

"But you're too big to be a fly."

May sighed, baring her teeth, then all of a sudden. She turned smaller to where she was about the size of a fly and someone at first glance, especially someone like Spike would get confused for a fly, Faye looked at her, then all of a sudden she grown to the height of an average girl her age and said in a -know-it-all tone. "Didn't that book tell you fairies can also grow and shrink?"

Faye laughed, "Oh yeah." May remained that size because she was kinda tired from Faye being so damn tall, but she was still shorter than her.

"But I will admit." May smiled again, "it is fun screwing with Spike, making his clothes disappear on him and putting them in the middle of the living room, making the shower water cold on his ass." And he kept blaming Faye for using up all the warm water, but Faye didn't care, "Making the TV act like an asshole towards him, making him feel like hell."

Faye laughed, this was pretty funny. "I was beginning to think my hobby was a bit weird." She said, kind of embarrassed for no reason, May laughed, patting Faye on the back and said.

"Not at all, my skimpy dressed friend, I'm real, so no need to feel weird." Faye chuckled.

"I guess."

May sighed, "Listen, I want to get back to my little hide out." May said as she stood up, "And please, don't tell anyone that I was here." She said as she became tiny again and flew out the door.

Of course, Faye wasn't good at keeping promises, and told Spike about the fairy. Spike of course, laughed at this.

"Really Faye? Only little girls believe in fairies." Spike laughed, Faye could have had four lines of steam from her head right now along with her angry blush.

"I'm not kidding, I really saw one." I saw a damn fairy."

"Yeah, yeah, you know Faye, this is one of the few times you genuinely made me laugh, and made my damn day with one of your little fairy tales."

"That better not be a fucking pun." She growled, Spike nodded.  
"It wasn't meant to be." Spike laughed, "But now that you mention it." Spike was about to make a pun intentionally before Faye slapped him and said:

"Make one, and I swear to god Spiegel I will rip out your tongue."

"Can't you just get your little fairy friend to punish me for you?" Spike laughed, Faye slapped him across the face again, and growled.

"Damnit, I knew I shouldn't have told you, I should have taken her advice! She even told me she saw you and that you thought she was a fly!" Faye yelled, Spike cocked and eyebrow at her as he rubbed his cheek. Come to think of it, he did see some sort of mutated fly and maybe thought for a moment she was telling the truth, but then again Spike, unsurprisingly wasn't one to believe in things like fairies.

"Perhaps I should have told Ed about this," Faye's voice was kinda sad now, "She might of said, 'Alright Faye-Faye, let's go on a fairy hunt'" She smiled a fake smile and made her voice high to mimic Ed and flailed her hands a little, and frowned once her little imitation was over with, "At least she wouldn't laugh at me, I don't know why I even thought of telling you." Faye walked away, sad, mainly hurt of how Spike laughed at her, so what it was a little girl's type of thing to believe in when they were young and had their imagination strong and alive, Faye liked to believe in fairies and she knows that they were real. But no one else would believe her, come to think of it, Ed might even laugh at her. But then again, it is Ed.

Spike sighed, now he feels like an asshole, but Faye locked herself in her room before he could do anything, and Faye could be real hostile when mad at him and won't let him talk.

But no, Faye wasn't mad at only Spike, she was angry at that fucking fairy as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't care, part two, these Spike x Faye fanfics are starting to piss me off to some extent. I guess that's how you get popular, fallow the leader and write OOC fanfics instead of some original shit.

Of course May thought it was just Spike and Faye bickering as usual, she paid no mind to it despite the fact it was funny, she didn't care what the argument was about and when she thought the cost was clear she played another little trick on Spike, as in making the world around him feel hotter than it actually is. He's probably out somewhere trying to find out why it's so damn hot and how to sooth the scorching heat that only he felt.

May was at peace right now, eating up little morsels of food that was long forgotten (And they always wined that they were hungry when they had a shitload of food) and relaxing in her little camp out, well, that is until two hands came out of nowhere and tried to swoop her up, but thankfully they missed her and May managed to fly up, seeing what it was even though she had a pretty good idea of what was happening, it was Faye, who was angry at her from what may could tell as she looked down at Faye, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Hey, what the fuck got into you?" May asked, Faye jumped up, trying to catch her, May didn't worry, she was to high up for Faye to catch her, Faye kept jumping, grunting as she held her hands out and clasped them together in an attempt to at least catch May's foot, and it was kinda pathetic to May.

"Why couldn't you have stayed around?" Faye asked, still jumping up and trying to catch her, May had her arms crossed as she kept dodging Faye whenever she was close to catching her.

"What the hell does that mean?" May asked, cocking an eyebrow at Faye.

"It means." Faye stopped talking when she saw May's eyebrow furrow together and had one nasty scowl on her face.

"You told Spike, didn't you? And that's what I heard?" May asked her voice low and angry, Faye smiled nervously with a slight chuckle, May growled.

"Yah, but..."

"I said not to tell anyone for your sake," May said, "Think about it, does it makes any sense that a woman your age still believes in things like fairies? Sure, I exist, and hell, the fairy population is still pretty high after the whole gate accident, but not a lot of people believe in our existence."

Faye stopped jumping, and scratched her head, that makes some sense, Faye face palmed and started insulting herself, calling herself an idiot, this was even sadder and May sighed, frowning and grew into a regular sized girl again and went up to Faye, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I know it's weird, but hey, maybe I can make this up to you."

Faye looked at the girl, who had a smile on her face and asked in a harsh tone "What."

May flew up a few feet off the ground and lifted her palm to her chin and blew on it, sending little dust like particles into Faye's face, Faye coughed, hunching over, when Faye regained her posture, May was gone, she called out her name, and looked around, seeing I she could find her but she was nowhere to be found, her little tree house was gone to. Faye sighed and threw her head back and yelled "Damnit!" She yelled, stomping her foot.

"Hey Faye, stop playing with your fairy friends." It was Spike, he probably heard her, and she sighed, not even bothering to fathom an excuse, "Dinners up."

"Alright."

It was the same as always, meatless globs of peppers, even though Jet claimed there was meat, at some point Faye thought Jet would get some cheap tofu and lie to Spike just to shut him up because as always, he was complaining about the absence of meat. But Faye kept her glance on him, an angry glance as he sat on the opposite couch ignoring her glare. Faye was just making sure he doesn't say anything or she'll shove her boot up his ass, literally.

Spike noticed Faye's glance, seeing her hunched behind her plate with that death glare that Spike could never really take seriously and smiled, putting his plate down, time for teasing Faye-Faye, even though the thought of black-mail hasn't really crossed his mind surprisingly, he just thought it was a funny thought of Faye with fairy wing prancing around in a field with many other fairy girls and guys who were fairies.

Faye furrowed her eyebrows as Spike leaned back in the couch with a smirk. Like he knows something and he does. Faye was fighting the urge to wrap her hands around Spike's neck and choke him till he was begging for mercy. Faye blushed slightly, ok where did that come from? "What is it?"

Spike shrugged, "Oh nothing, you were just-"  
"I wasn't staring at you." Faye said quickly, looking away from Spike and hoping he wouldn't see the blush on her face from her slightly sadistic thought.

Spike chuckled; knowing how she was flustered, now it was more about that, jet was hoping it wouldn't cause an argument, because whenever they argued during dinner he would automatically loose his appetite, which would equal wasted food. And no one needed wasted food, "Come on guys." Jet sighed, "Argue some other time, but not now."

"We aren't arguing." Spike said, wanting to sound like the innocent one even though Jet knew damn well he was doing something to press Faye's buttons.

"Then what are you two doing?" Jet asked, setting his plate on the coffee table and crossed his arms, "It doesn't sound like a normal chat."

Spike tried to think of an excuse, but couldn't, not wanting to hear Jet bitch he sat down and picked up his plate, Faye kept looking at him with heated eyes, as if her glare itself could set something on fire, Spike eyes widen, and sweat began to break out on his forehead, cheeks puffed, the sudden heat flash hit him while he was chewing on his food, Spike swallowed, and began to pant loudly, Faye stopped her glare and the sudden heat went away.

"Spike? What's wrong?" Jet asked Spike looked at him; sweat still on his forehead, Spike wiped it off and smiled.

"Nothing, just a sudden heat flash." Spike laughed, Jet cocked an eyebrow at him and turned away.

"Must be, it isn't that hot in here and the cooling system is working." It was working, right? It has to, Jet fixed it today, but then again the damn thing always broke, "Unless you sick or something."

"Since when have I gotten sick?" (That wasn't cause by weird slime from radioactive lobsters)

He had a point, when it wasn't gunshot wounds or anything like that, Spike wasn't one to get sick easily, Jet shrugged and got back to eating.

Faye finished her ramen quickly and went to her room, not thinking much of Spike's 'heat flash' falling asleep quickly so she didn't have to deal with anything stupid, not to mention, her back started hurting, like something would burst from her back at any moment, so much she couldn't fall asleep for a half an hour, until the pain suddenly spiked and knocked her out.

When she woke up, the pain was gone, and she was greeted by some sort of fluttering noise, she sat up in her bed, rubbing her head, her eyes half closed, instead of pain, her back was throbbing a bit, she looked around, she couldn't find the source of the notice, nothing, she swung her legs over the bed, and stood up, walking towards her mirror, seeing if she could at least turn enough to see what was on her back.

When she got to the mirror, turning around wasn't necessary...


End file.
